PILEK
by aftu-kun
Summary: Sasuke Uciha puasa bulan Ramadhan. Mau tau ceritanya. CEKIDOT. Warning[!] : OOC (banget), Thypo, dan lain-lain.


~o0o~

Yah, inilah puasa Ramadhan . Alhamdulillah gue belum bolong ni puasa. Yah meskipun hari awal puasa gue tetep masuk belum ada libur, _keep_ _enjoy_. Karena libur puasa gue 15 hari. Untuk bulan Ramadhan dan untuk Idul Fitri ku nggak tau. Moga-moga aja makin banyak liburnya *Lazy*.

Hari yang menurut gue,,, biasa biasa aja. Cuma satu yang gak biasa. Gue kena' FLU, atau juga PILEK. Kalo di hari dan bulan biasa sih gak apa-pa. Tapi sekarang kan bulan Romadhan. Remember.

Iyuh. Udah lemes gara-gara puasa, di tambah pilek lagi. Tambah lemes nih gue. Hari sebelumnya sih gue udah minum obat. yah meskipun disambari dengan minum es. Tapi minum obatnya setelah minum es. Bukan sebelumnya. jadi muenurut observasi gue *jiah bahasanya* efek dari es gak akan ke obatnya. itu menurut gue.

Oke, gue mau ceritain keadaan yang bikin elfeel hari ini. Pokoknya malu. Ini juga ada sangkut pautnya dengan si 'pilek' tadi. Kalo pada pagi harinya sih pasokan pilek gue masih dikit, jadi gak was-was deh. Gue pikir gue gak butuh tisu atau pun sapu tangan. Tapi ternyata pikiran gue salah. Begini ceritanya.

Biasanya gue kalo pulang ke rumah itu sama Naruto. Temen kelas gue. Karena kita sama-sama sekolah di Konoha _Middle high school_. Jadi pulangnya sama-sama deh. Kan enak ada temen bicara. Kalo ngomong sendiri nanti Uciha yang Kharismatik di anggap gila lagi.

Dan hari ini gue pulang gak barengan ama si Naruto. Mungkin dianya pulang duluan. Karena pas tadi bel pulang berbunyi gue lihat Naruto udah menuju gerbang. Padahal gue masih di kelas. Karena kebiasaan Naruto biasanya pulangnya agak telat beberapa menit dari bel pulang. Jadi gue bunuh waktu untuk nunggu die dengan buku gue.

Waktu gue lihat si Naruto tadi. Gue langsung cepet-cepet ninggalin kelas ama temen gue. Pas gue udah pake sepatu di depan teras kelas eh ternyata ada Ketua OSIS aka Garaa. Gue punya firasat buruk. Karena dianya senyum-senyum gaje. Pasti ada makhluk tersembunyi, eh salah maksud gue maksud tersembunyi.

Dan betul firasat gue. Gue udah selesai pake sepatu tapi temen gue masih belum selesai. Dan "Sas nanti ada rapat" ucap Garaa sambil senyum gaje. Aduh maslah besar. Kan enaknya bulan puasa tidur, nganggur dll. *Lazy*.

Okelah gue punya siasat untuk lari, dan itu berhasil. Fyuh. gue udah deket gerbang, langsung gue toleh ke teras kelas gue buat ngasih sinyal ama temen gue. Dia-nya juga ngerti akan sinnyal gue. Stelah kepasang sepatunya. Dia langsung ngebirit ke tempat gue nunggu. satu masalah selesai, mungkin. Karena gue tadi langsung ngeloyor pergi. Karena Garaa masih ngobrol ama rekan OSIS-nya juga. Jadi gue manfaatin deh tuh kesempatan buat kabur.

Seperti biasa gue mesti ngobrol ngalor ngidul ama temen gue. Yah layaknya temen akrab. '_Chat'_ gue harus gue hentikan ketika gue udah mau berpisah di tikukan jalan. Dan berakhirlah cicitan gue. Meskipun gue cuma jawab dengan dua huruf 'hn'.

Pada saat gue ampir sampe di pemberentian angkot, tadi gue lihat ada angkot yang berhenti di situ. Jadi gue untung. Nggak banyak anak nanti pas gue pulang diteriaki, seperti " Sasuke-_kun I Love You_". Karena biasanya satu angkot bejubel anak sekolah gue doang. Tapi ternyata juga ada berita buruk. Berita buruknya ialah Naruto udah pulang duluan. Haaaaahhhh.

Dan sekarang gue harus diem terus di angkot, karna biasanya gue ngobrol ama Rohman. Positife Thinking *emang gue bisa*. Gue sekarang ada di angkot yang isinya cuma ada enam orang. Empat anak kelas tujuh ada di pojok depan dan belakang di kursi panjang, masing masing dua anak. Dan gue ditengah-tengahnya -dibangku panjang-. Dan satunya kelas delapan putri di depan gue.

Karena kebiasaan gue selalu bawa buku bacaan kesekolah. Dan di sinilah gue membaca di dalam angkot. Itung-itung ngilangin kebosenan gue.

Tapi tiba-tiba 'pasokan' pilek gue langsung membeludak. Dan sialnya itu berupa cair sekali. Tidak seperti 'pasokan' biasa. Mungkin karena awal-awal pilek. Jadi belum seberapa kental. Udah gitu cairannya keluar terus. Jadilah lomba 'tarik-ulur', naik turun. "srot-srot". Iuh asli gue malu banget. Tapi aku beruntung, semua anak kelas tujuh udah turun dan tinggalah aku bersama wanita subur nan berkulit gelap.

Gue manfaatin tempat pojok belakang yang tadi di tempatin anak kelas tujuh. Jari-jari gue yang udah basah dari tadi gara-gara nutupin 'pasokan' si pilek yang mau keluar. Langsung gue usapin ke kursi gue yang deket dengan badan angkot. Dan keburuntungan lagi karena gue tadi baca buku, tuh buku bisa gue manfaatin buat jadi tameng penghalang dari tatapan jijik dari seluruh anak sekolahku tadi. Hahaha. Setelah itu si subur nan gelap turun dari angkot karena udah nyampe di tempatnya. jadilah sekarang gue sendirian di angkot -supir angkot gak dihitung-. Fyuh sekarang gue bisa nyedot 'pasokan' sepuasnya.

Sampe di pasar –pemberhentian gue-, langsung dah gue ke penitipan sepeda buat ngambil sepeda gue. Inget, se-pe-da bukan motor. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa klan Uciha seperti gue bisa naik angkot.

Ini semua gara-gara Itachi brengsek.

**Flash Back.**

Pagi pagi sekali, yang menurut gue sangat pagi –padahal udah jam lima-. Gue bangun dari tidur gue dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. *jelaslah*

*Itulah kebiasaan sang bungsu Uciha, selalu tidur setelah sholat subuh. Padahal sebelumnya matanya udah _on_ dari tadi –habis makan sahur-. Eh, malah dianya tidur lagi. Emang bener bener pemalas. Dan sekarang ceritanya di rumah hanya ada Itachi dan Sasuke.*

Selesai mandi, gue menuju garasi buat ngambil motor kesayangan gue. Karena motor itu sangat berharga bagi gue. Motor ini mempunyai sejarah _bro_. Dulu pada waktu gue masih kelas tujuh. Gue di beri iming iming ama bokap gue. Kalau gue bisa menangin lomba balap karung nanti dapet motor. Ini bukan masalah sulit atau nggaknya balapan karung. Tapi ini sangat _emergency_, karena gue harus mempertaruhkan harga diri gue sebagai Uciha. Masa' gue balap karung _sih, _gak level. Tapi ini semua gue lakuin demi motor impian gue. Dan akhirnya gue bisa memenangkan lomba itu dan mendapat motr yang dijanjikan bokap.

Gue sangat kaget ketika melihat di garasi gak ada motor gue. Yang ada Cuma sepeda butut yang gak pernah kepake'. Yang gue lihat hanya secarik kertas. Yang ternyata dari itachi. Gue baca tuh surat, gue langsung marah dan mengambil uang yang ada di meja makan.

Gue langsung buang tuh kertas dan mengambil sepeda butut yang gue liat tadi. Jadinye, gue berangkat ke terminal –ada parkir sepeda- pake sepeda butut nasib-nasib.

**Falsh Back End**

Setelah gue ngambil sepeda, langsung deh gue menuju ke rumah. Tapi di tengah jalan gue ngerasa ada yang salah dengan sepeda gue. Gue ngerasa kalo' kayuhan sepeda gue keraasa ringan. Dan pas gue lihat ternyata rantainye putus. Bersamaan dengan rantai yang putus tadi HP gue juga jatoh. Gue langsung turun dari sepeda dan mencari HP gue di pinggir jalan yang banyak rumputnye.

Setelah beberapa lama gue mencari akhirnya dapet juga. Gue ngerasa ada yang manggil gue. Gue langsung noleh. Dan ternyata yang manggil gue itu segrombolan cewek SMA di sebrang jalan –jalannya bukan jalan raya-. Sepertinya mereka fans gue _deh_, dilihat dari cara manggil gue yang gimanaaa gitu. *di dengar kali Sasuke, Sasuke : Suka—suka gue dong, masalah buat lo ?*

Tapi sedetik kemudian mereka langsung terkikik menahan tawa. Dasar fans aneh. Mungkin ini efek dari dehidrasi akibat puasa dan melihat ketampanan gue. Jadilah mereka gak waras. _Cih,_ fans merepotkan. Tapi kenarsisan gue langsung dibuyarkan oleh suara dari sgrombolan cewek SMA tadi.

" Kamu habis makan dawet?" Tanya seorang cewek dengan menunjuk bawah hidungnya.

Gue langsung nyentuh bawah hidung gue. Dan ternyata itu ingus gue. Iyuh, pasti ini gara-gara gue tadi nyari HP. Muke gue langsung memanas dan langsung nyesep tuh ingus. "srooooot". Langsung terdengar suara "iuhhhhh" dari semua cewek yang gue temui tadi.

Gue langsung buru-buru pergi dari segrombolan anak SMA tadi sambil nuntun sepeda gue. Jadi h\gue harus jalan kaki sampe ke rumah . padahal jaraknya masih kurang satu kilo meter lagi. Huuuh.

**Author pov**

Jadilah anak berambut pantat ayam dengan dawet di atas bibirnya pulang jalan kaki.

**OWARI**

**A/N : **Gomen yah buat Sasuke FC. Karena gue udah buat Sasuke jadi nista. Mwahahaha.

Karena ini fic humor pertama saya minta maaf kalo gak lucu. Karena saya buatnya pada waktu hujan dan terik matahari yang bergantian secara cepat. #gak nyambung

Dan terakhir saya mau minta revew dari para readers semua *nyodorin kotak revew*. Bye….

**Aftu-kun**

**Sign out**


End file.
